The University of Colorado Cancer Center (UCCC) is the only NCI-designated comprehensive Cancer Center in the Rocky Mountain region - an area with a population of approximately eight million people. Over the past five years, the NCI sponsored research portfolio has nearly doubled from $21 million to 39.7 million, excluding the Core grant. Also doubled were the number of subjects accrued to clinical trials and the number of outpatient visits. UCCC is a "matrix" center within the University of Colorado Denver and Health Sciences Center (UCDHSC) and is currently transitioning to its new campus at Fitzsimons. Its major clinical care centers include the University of Colorado Hospital (UCH), Denver Veterans Administration Medical Center (DVAMC), Denver Health Medical Center (DHMC), and The Children's Hospital Denver (TCH). We also have a growing number of satellite clinics staffed directly by our faculty including Montrose Hospital in Montrose, Valley View Hospital in Glenwood Springs, and Vail Valley Medical Center in Edwards. Others are in development. We have affiliates (CGOPs) including Lutheran Hospital in Wheat Ridge, St. Mary's Hospital in Grand Junction, Memorial Hospital in Colorado Springs, Poudre Valley Medical Center in Fort Collins, and United Medical Center in Cheyenne, Wyoming. Our U10- and UCOP-funded membership in the Southwest Oncology Group (SWOG) fulfills many of the goals of our Cancer Center by providing broad access to innovative phase II and III treatment and chemoprevention trials to the citizens of Colorado. This grant provides partial support for the needed monitoring and oversight to run clinical trials at satellite clinics and affiliates. Our faculty, in turn, have provided strong administrative and scientific leadership, particularly in the GU and Lung Committees and the Surgery, Pathology and Radiation Therapy modalities as documented by serving or chairing SWOG committees, serving as PIs for phase ll/lll SWOG group trials including PCPT and SELECT, conducting pilots to provide the basis for subsequent SWOG trials, and then accruing subjects. Clinical trials represent the state-of-the-art in cancer treatment and prevention and should be broadly available and offered to the citizens of Colorado.